Harry Potter and the Sex Adventure
by HPErotica
Summary: Sex encounters among various Harry Potter characters (mostly ships). Anyone who is not comfortable with reading sex or with the usage of certain words should not read this. Reviews, good or bad, would be appreciated. Let the sex adventure begin!


The war was over at last. The sun shone a little too bright for Harry as he lay by Ginny's side just a little way from 'The Burrow'. Though Harry was 18 and had completed his school, he still decided to head back to 'The Burrow', after the battle, just like everybody else.

To move on, wasn't easy, and not just for Harry, but for Ginny, Hermione, Ron and countless others who lost their loved ones that night. With Fred gone, there was a hole in everyone's heart that they couldn't fill. But life was life, and everybody tried to settle back into their lives and tried not to think about it anymore, with little luck.

Coming back to reality, Harry realized Ginny's hand absent-mindedly playing with his hair, he loved it. Catching hold of her hand, he planted a soft kiss, thinking about all those times when they stood by each others' side, facing all difficulties but overcoming them nonetheless. Now, there was no barrier between them, and they had no reason to be apart. And suddenly, it was as if a current flew between them. Harry got up and kissed Ginny with all his passion. At first, Ginny was surprised, but then responded with equal enthusiasm. But Harry knew that this wasn't the place for this. He looked at Ginny questioningly, and as though Ginny could read his mind, she got up and said, "Come, I know a place."

Harry didn't need any more instruction as he got up that very second and followed Ginny wherever she led him, all the time his dick getting harder and harder inside his jeans. Ginny was feeling the same way, her body aching for him. She led Harry to a kind of a warehouse at an enough distance from 'The Burrow', so that no one could see them, or hear them for that matter.

As soon as they were inside, arousal got the better of Harry, and coming closer to Ginny, he said, "Oh Ginny, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this day." He was about to say something else when Ginny just threw herself at him and shut him up with kisses. They kissed like they had never kissed before. The passion, the want, the need, it was all different this time and it was definitely better.

Soon both of them were invading each other's mouth with their tongue. It was as if they were doing this for the first time.

"Oh Ginny, what I could do to you," Harry whispered. He started to remove his shoes and socks and then stood to remove her jeans. Soon Ginny was lying on an old table with only in her bra and panty, with Harry staring down at her.

"Oh Ginny, you're so sexy and I can't wait to be inside you." Holy shit, thought Ginny, he's so seductive. Harry started to undo the buttons of his jeans and slowly pulled his jeans down, his eyes on Ginny the whole time. He leaned down over her, and, grasping each of her ankles, quickly jerked her legs apart and crawled onto the bed between her legs. All this time, Ginny was squirming with need.

He went up and again kissed Ginny with all his passion, invading her mouth with his tongue. All this while, his hand was busy caressing her breasts, squeezing them through the thin fabric of her bra which resulted in a soft moan from her. At last when he couldn't delay any more, he unhooked her bra and took it off her. Staring at her perfectly round breasts for the first time, he underwent a million orgasms inside. Touching them, sucking them, pulling her hard nipples was all that mattered to Harry for the next 10 minutes. Until he realized how wet Ginny's panty had become with juices flowing down, Harry couldn't control himself and got rid of her panty and got between her legs. God, this was like torture for Ginny. She wanted him inside her, NOW! Harry didn't wait any longer and brought his mouth near her pussy, mesmerized by the sexy scent coming for her. Slowly, he pushed his tongue inside her pussy, and then increased the pace. Ginny started moaning really loud, having never felt like this all her life. Slowly, her orgasm started building up and when Harry pushed a finger inside and that was when she could take no more as she had a mind blasting orgasm that deprived her of everything around her.

Slowly, everything came back to focus again and she knew that now she must return Harry's pleasure. She got up and took Harry's boxers off, shocked by the size of his dick, thinking how will it fit inside her. Harry sensing her shock said, "Don't worry, you expand too." Still unsure, she started to take his dick inside her mouth, started by licking its head, and slowly going deeper and deeper. Harry was lost in ecstasy. It was like seventh heaven for him, and Ginny her Angel. Ginny soon picked up the pace and started to deep throat Harry. Realising he was close to coming, he took his dick out of Ginny's mouth, picked her up and made her lie on the table. He brought his dick close to her pussy and started stroking it slowly. Then, slowly he started to push his way inside her virgin cunt. It was hurting Ginny like hell but the pleasure was way better than the hurt. He insisted Harry on keep going and not stop.

Slowly, Harry started to move and gradually increased the pace. Ginny was shouting in ecstasy, with blood dripping from her pussy as Harry ripped her virginity apart. But they did not stop. Slowly, both of them realized they were close but neither of them wanted to stop, and so they just kept going. "Ah! Fuck Harry… I'm gonna cum! Oh, fuck Harry… don't you dare stop fucking my cunt… AH!" Moaning was not something Ginny had under her control. And so Harry didn't stop and continued pounding her pussy. Soon , they were both close and with a last thump, Ginny couldn't take any more of this torture and she let it go, exploding into a thousand pieces as she had the most intense orgasm of her life. Her vaginal muscles contracted and that's when Harry lost his control too and released his cum in Ginny's vagina. Both lay motionless for what seemed like an eternity, unable to even lift their heads, and only one thought in their mind: When will they do this again?


End file.
